<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пыльная буря by captain____nemo, sweetflower_dl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047318">Пыльная буря</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain____nemo/pseuds/captain____nemo'>captain____nemo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl'>sweetflower_dl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Mercenaries, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain____nemo/pseuds/captain____nemo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Михаил же знал основное правило кругов, в которых ему приходилось работать – не спрашивай лишнего.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BLU Heavy/BLU Medic, Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Miss Pauling/Scout (Team Fortress 2), RED Heavy/RED Medic, Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пыльная буря</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>сильное отклонение от канона. я вас предупредил.</p><p>персонажи и тэги будут добавляться в процессе написания работы. приятного чтения!</p><p>бета: captain____nemo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Египет встретил их пылью, песком и засушливым зноем. В старенькой «буханке», как непереводимо звал её Миша, было не лучше, чем на улице, а песка того больше. Скорее всего, Людвиг утрировал, но ему было простительно – в такой обстановке они тряслись уже несколько месяцев. Он бы сбился со счёта, если бы не нелепый календарик с собачками, болтающийся вместе с ними в салоне автомобиля.</p><p>Было удручающе неудобно и скучно. Они сидели за рулём посменно, но, хотя Людвиг уже давно не вёл, Михаил пока не выказывал признаков усталости. Доктор был, отчасти, ему в этом благодарен – сам Людвиг загибался от непрерывного вглядывания в полупустую трассу уже спустя часов пять. И не спасал крохотный вентилятор, сейчас обдувающий лысую макушку едва влезающего на сиденье Хэви.</p><p>Удивительно, к чему только ни привыкает человек. Вот и Людвиг привык – привык постоянно опасаться преследования, пусть и за дни практически непрерывной езды страх как-то притупился, привык к криво разговаривающему по-английски попутчику, да и в целом привык, что его жизнь продолжает скатываться на самое дно – хотя, казалось бы, ниже ничего быть не может!</p><p>А ведь как всё хорошо начиналось. Престижный медицинский ВУЗ в Германии, умный и удивительно воспитанный сосед-техасец в общежитии, собственный выращенный постоянной работой над собой ум и блестящие перспективы на будущее. Затем – одна ошибка, и вот он уже в Москве, работает практически в подполье, штопает людей недалёких и терпит шуточки про себя и фашизм, разумеется. Учить русский желание пропадает в первый же день работы, он говорил на родном немецком, изредка – на английском, впрочем, толку от этого было ноль.</p><p>В один из подобных дней, повторяющихся и абсолютно одинаковых, встретил Михаила. У того с английским было ещё хуже, чем сейчас, но они на удивление быстро нашли общий язык. Что сразу растопило сердце немца – от Михаила ни разу не вылетело злополучного «фашист», даже «фрицем» не назвал ни разу, обращался на «док» и не поленился запомнить имя.</p><p> </p><p>Михаил же знал основное правило кругов, в которых ему приходилось работать – не спрашивай лишнего. Когда в него разом прилетела сотня-другая пуль, он успел подумать, что всё – труп. Ещё промелькнули мысли о том, что он так и не написал письма домой – всё опасался, что их перехватят, и его семье будет угрожать опасность ещё большая, чем раньше, хотя это была лишь отмазка. На деле же казалось, обойдётся.</p><p>И правда обошлось – очнулся на операционном столе, под мягким светом лампы, явно накаченный чем-то, потому что боли не было. Разглядеть врача мешала ширма, закрывающая туловище до середины груди, но из бормотания он выделил немецкий язык. Едва не сорвался на шутку про то, что немец лечит русских, но вовремя прикусил язык – стоило увидеть взгляд врача, брошенный на него поверх очков, как сразу не до шуток стало. Причиной был не страх, а, скорее, жалость – в глазах врача читалась вся усталость мира, даже сам Хэви, несмотря на работу, выглядел бодрее.</p><p>Кое-как Миша узнал, что немца зовут Людвиг, что он прямо сейчас меняет часть органов, бонусом – печень, на новые, хотя о последнем лучше было не узнавать вообще. Панику док сразу же прервал, приспустив ширму и показав, как на глазах срастаются мышцы и вырастает кожа под красным светом орудия, висящего над ним.</p><p>Тогда и пригодилось правило – про пушку Михаил не спросил ничего, хотя скрыть вида удивления не получилось.  У Людвига затем он оказывался ещё ни раз, пушка не всегда была нужна, но и под ней приходилось лежать, пока Медик, ворча, его штопал.</p><p> </p><p>Сейчас волшебная пушка лежала в салоне в кейсе, который из-за её размеров напоминал раздутый саквояж. В комплекте к пушке шёл рюкзак, металлический с кучей шлангов и колб с характерным красным крестом поверх, который, как понял Хэви, являлся необходимым полевым оборудованием. К кейсу и рюкзаку Людвиг его не подпускал, но разрешил осмотреть любопытный набор из шприцемёта и медицинской пилы, что, впрочем, любопытства не убавило.</p><p>Рядом с вещами Медика находились вещи самого Хэви, к которым, помимо прочего, относилась и любимая Саша, огромный и тяжёлый пулемёт, который Людвиг даже не пробовал поднять. Миша очень гордился своим оружием: пусть с ним он был медленным и неповоротливым, зато звук раскрутки пулемёта заставлял даже отпетых преступников в панике искать укрытие. Встретишься с таким на открытом пространстве – и всё, на один труп больше, Михаил и сам сталкивался с подобным и знал, насколько это страшно.</p><p> </p><p>Краткая история жизни Людвига и Михаила была взаимно им известна, но меньше секретов от этого не стало. Дальняя дорога, толкающая даже самых закрытых людей на душевные разговоры, казалось, делала Людвига только злее, прятала его под панцирь из собственных унылых мыслей. Миша к дорогам привык, он изъездил родную Россию вдоль и поперёк: бывал на Чукотке, на северных островах, посещал степи Приволжья, да и сам был родом из дремучих лесов Сибири. По нраву же Михаил был открытым, о том, что он делал на работе, можно было догадаться, поэтому первым его побуждением было вывести Людвига на разговор. Однако после пары колких фраз, а затем и окончательного игнора он понял, что делать этого не стоит – Медик заговорит сам, когда захочет, и скажет ровно то, что захочет, не больше. Это показывало Людвига как человека скрытного и осторожного, Михаил знал таких, а потому не лез. Иногда прошлое стоит оставить в прошлом, да и не такие уж они друзья, чтобы делиться сокровенным.</p><p>Людвиг всю дорогу или смотрел в окно, или сидел за рулём, или спал. Останавливались они каждые четыре-шесть часов, что было тяжело, но иначе было нельзя. Данный же участок маршрута затянулся – вперёд тянулась бесконечная занесённая песком дорога, петляла среди дюн, затерянная и забытая, как контрабандисты, что единственные ещё ездили этим маршрутом, – не было вокруг ни стоянки, ни придорожных кафе, до пересечения границы встречавшихся на каждом шагу. Лишь раз Мише пришлось остановиться и поменять колесо, державшееся на последнем издыхании многие километры пути и, наконец, отказавшее. Людвиг к этому моменту спал, и Михаил не стал его будить, зная, как тяжело по-настоящему крепко заснуть при постоянной тряске.</p><p> </p><p>В итоге они ехали лишь с краткими остановками у обочины почти девять часов, что было невыносимо даже для стойкого Михаила. Людвигу стоило отдать должное – когда он не спал, он терпел, мрачно вперяя взгляд в лобовое стекло.</p><p> </p><p>И всё-таки удача им улыбнулась, и изнурительный участок закончился придорожным кафе, скрытым среди дюн, много раз занесённым песком и столько же раз расчищенным. Оба не удержали облегчённого вздоха, когда «буханка» остановилась у дверей.</p><p>Ни о каких удобствах здесь речь не шла, лишь о еде, привезённой, в основном, с собой. Кафе выглядело почти заброшенным – внутри обнаружилась лишь пожилая высохшая старушка, показавшая, где микроволновка и чайник, да и ещё один посетитель, девушка, сидевшая поодаль у окна и изучавшая вошедших взглядом. Миша подумал, что со стороны они и правда выглядят комично – аристократически подобранный Людвиг, даже после всех злоключений не растерявший гордый присущий немцам вид, и скала-Михаил, в любом помещении выглядевший, как слон в посудной лавке.</p><p> </p><p>Разогрев бургеры, купленные почти неделю назад под недовольное бурчание Медика, они сели за один из свободных столов. Деревянная скамейка жалобно скрипнула под весом Хэви, но выдержала.</p><p>– Каково наше положение? – первым начал Людвиг, прикончив свой бургер и с недовольным видом вытирая руки найденными в бардачке салфетками, предварительно взятыми им с собой.</p><p>Хэви к этому моменту свой бургер только дожёвывал, а потому ответил не сразу, но Медик терпеливо дождался, пока он доест.</p><p>– Провизии до города хватит. Оружие в порядке, – оно было в порядке, потому что Людвиг почти на каждой стоянке стал осматривать своё, и Хэви взял эту привычку у него. – Машина тоже… в относительном. Бензина маловато, правда, но, может, обойдётся… Я, конечно, видел здесь запасы, но денег почти не осталось, так что…</p><p>– Плохо, – вынес вердикт Людвиг, и Миша знал, что это значило.</p><p> </p><p>По приезде в город деньги им нужны будут позарез. Фальшивые документы, патроны и медикаменты – всё стоило недёшево, особенно когда на это имелся спрос. Пока что они будут плыть по течению и для начала доедут до города, а вот что будет дальше…</p><p>А дальше – думать не хотелось. Они слишком устали, и даже в тени было чересчур жарко, так что мысли о недалёком будущем могли только усугубить ситуацию. Однако разговор всё равно не клеился.</p><p> </p><p>Здесь случилось весьма ожидаемое, но всё же удивившее Мишу событие – девушка, находившаяся в зале вместе с ними, подошла к их столику и скромно села напротив.</p><p>– Могу я поговорить с вами? – обратилась она, и Хэви сразу ощутил деловую хватку.</p><p>Девушка была полностью замотана в ткань, что, возможно, как-то спасало её от жары, но Михаил в этом не разбирался. Открыта была лишь щёлка для глаз и носа, и из-за этого сказать приблизительный возраст девушки было сложно.</p><p>Переговоры обычно вёл Медик, потому что кривой английский Миши иногда приводил его к неловким ситуациям. Несмотря на это, Людвиг взглядом спросил, хочет ли Хэви вообще слушать девушку. Порой Михаил преисполнялся искристым чувством благодарности за такие мелочи – на работе в родной России никому обычно не было дела до его мнения.</p><p>Этот жест сопровождался его секундной заминкой – Хэви действительно обдумал, но потом понял, а почему бы и нет. В кафе не было ни души кроме них троих (четверых, если считать пожилую хозяйку), а из-за пустыни они бы увидели чужих за много часов до того, как те бы приблизились к домику. Не исключалась ещё возможность засады, но Миша здраво рассудил, что она была бы излишней, если бы им действительно угрожали – сейчас ни у него, ни у Медика оружия с собой не было.</p><p>Поэтому он кивнул, и Людвиг с присущей ему грациозностью позволил девушке говорить.</p><p> </p><p>– Мне нужна помощь. Городу, в который вы направляетесь, нужна. И, мне кажется, вы двое точно знаете, что потребуется сделать.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Они согласились. Точнее, согласился Медик, будучи почему-то уверенным, что у них всё получится. Михаил бы с этим поспорил.</p><p>– Вырезать целый лагерь наёмников, почти двадцать человек, – Миша стоял рядом с автомобилем, прожигая взглядом дыру в спине Людвига, который открыл двери кузова и забрался в салон. – Это самоубийство.</p><p>– Нам нужны деньги, ты сам сказал. Двадцать тысяч долларов на дороге не валяются.</p><p> </p><p>Хэви бы поспорил, но Медик выглядел слишком уверенно для человека, у которого нет плана. Миша знал этот взгляд: Людвиг был в себе уверен, отговаривать его было бесполезно. Примерно также он смотрел, когда внезапно подворачивался шанс разворошить его, Хэви, грудную клетку.</p><p>Медик вылез из салона и сел на порожек кузова. На коленях он держал свой заветный кейс, и теперь Мише стало не до споров: очень интересно было вновь посмотреть на чудо-пушку, которую Людвиг не доставал ни разу за всю их поездку.</p><p> </p><p>– Kritzkrieg, – гордо объявил он, вытаскивая на свет аппарат, напоминающий ручной пылесос. – Обеспечит нам выигрыш против кучки бандитов. Разве что, мне нужно… – здесь он слегка замялся. – Mein Freund, Вы же мне доверяете?</p><p> </p><p>Хэви бы соврал, если бы сказал, что нет. Сложно было не доверять человеку, который знает расположение органов внутри тебя лучше, чем ты сам. Да, Миша не видел Людвига в качестве полевого медика, лечил тот обычно стационарно и из лаборатории не вылезал, но не доверять ему причин пока не появлялось.</p><p>Так что Хэви кивнул в ответ на вопрос. В конце концов, им нужно перебить группу бандитов вдвоём, так что стоит доверять друг другу, ведь вер-</p><p> </p><p>– Одолжите мне на три минуты Сашу, bitte, – после этих слов Людвига Хэви аж поперхнулся.</p><p> </p><p>Одолжить Сашу? Эта пушка спасала его в безвыходных ситуациях. Она была настолько привычна, настолько родна Хэви, что расстаться с ней было бы большим ударом для него. Что уж там, Миша спал с Сашей под боком, потому что боялся, что его драгоценный пулемёт уведут!</p><p>Людвиг это знал. Он это знал, значит, не станет же он предлагать что-то, что навредит Саше?</p><p> </p><p>– Я ничего ей не сделаю, – успокаивающе произнёс Людвиг, видя колебания Михаила. – Kritzkrieg обладает возможностью улучшить Ваш пулемёт, но для этого мне необходимо установить на него одно устройство. Если нужно, я сниму его после боя!</p><p> </p><p>На таких условиях согласиться было проще. Миша залез в салон «буханки» и вытащил на свет тяжеленный пулемёт, зная, что сам Медик с ним не справится. Он положил его рядом с Людвигом и спрыгнул на землю, с легкой тревогой наблюдая за манипуляциями врача.</p><p>Однако ничего толком разглядеть было нельзя. На любой разработке Медика висел гриф секретности, поэтому тот запретил подсматривать, а Миша не стал спорить, раз уж согласился довериться. Когда Людвиг закончил, Миша подошёл к пулемёту и критично его осмотрел.</p><p>Никаких изменений заметно не было. Михаил взял пулемёт в руки, изменения в весе он также не заметил. Он раскрутил пулемёт с греющим душу – а для некоторых устрашающим – звуком. Тот крутился, как прежде.</p><p> </p><p>– Что Доктор сделал с Сашей? – в лёгком замешательстве спросил Хэви у вновь забравшегося в салон Медика.</p><p>– Ох, не переживайте! Всего лишь маленькое улучшение, которое поможет нам победить.</p><p> </p><p>Миша пожал плечами и тоже взялся за сборы. Он взял из кузова и повесил на пояс дробовик, а поверх футболки надел бронежилет. В нём и с Сашей наперевес Хэви был неповоротлив, зато амуниция придавала ему устрашающий вид.</p><p>Теперь и Людвиг был тем Медиком, которого Миша привык видеть в его лаборатории. На нём был его белоснежный халат, на пояс были помещены медицинская пила, ещё одно устройство Людвиг держал в руках. За плечами у него был рюкзак с красным крестом посередине.</p><p> </p><p>– «Кровопийца», – огласил он название нечто, похожего на водный пистолет, и неловко улыбнулся. – Я не силён в названиях.</p><p>– Доктор готов? – с Медиком за плечами Хэви вдруг почувствовал прилив бодрости. Теперь совсем нестрашно было отдать себя в руки и под защиту профессионала в своём деле.</p><p>– Ja, einen Moment, – ответил Людвиг и, поместив «Кровопийцу» на пояс, присоединил шланг, тянущийся от рюкзака, к Критцкригу, а после взял тот в руки. – Теперь точно готов. Ну что, Herr Хэви, покажем этим бандитам?</p><p> </p><p>После сей фразы он кровожадно ухмыльнулся, и Миша поддержал его настрой боевым кличем.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>